His Friend for life, Her love till death
by Fatal Dusk
Summary: 3 girls hold the power of the sun, the moon and the stars, 3 boys with the power to unlock them. They threaten to take her life, he promised to protect her till death. InoShika, TentenNeji, NaruHina. and some secret Pairings. read and find out.
1. Ino and Shikamaru's Night

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Naruto but story + ideas are mines

**Editor notes**: Chapters 1 is a Prologue for the actual story.

* * *

It's was sunset, the moon almost up and the sun almost gone. It was usually quite quiet in the Village of Kohona but not tonight. The town was busy preparing itself for the genins graduation ceremony. Among the many student that was graduating and taking their first step into the Chunin exams was Ino Yamanaka. 

Ino was not the brightest in her class or was she the best fighter amongst them. But that didn't stop her from fulfilling her dreams as a Chunin. This year candidates for the Chunin exams were much more formidable than last years. From Ino had learn among the many that was participating in the exam as her were far more experience than she could have imagined. One the of few that stuck was Garaa, the master of the sand, Naruto, the prankster and hokage wannabe, Sakura, once her best friend now a rival with the same goal, Sasuke, a genin with skills that far surpasses many of those in the Chunin class, TenTen, a weapon mistress deadly and dangerous with a sharp mouth to match her skills, Neiji the guy with a pair of weird eyes that can see through things (Ino never really liked the sound of that) and last but not least Shikamaru, a lazy ninja with an IQ so high that Ino couldn't count.

The ceremony began with the classic Ninja acrobatic performance. Followed by the fire eaters. A few moments later drums were carried onto the stage. Everyone stood there in trance as if they were waiting for the Gods to decend. Then came a Ninja covered completely from head to toe in a Black outfit with a tiny red ribbon tied around his arm. He started beating at the drums in such a powerful heart pounding way that Ino could hear it echo inside of her. The drumming was loud and fast yet it was still in rhyme. After several minutes of heart pounding noise the sky was soundly lighted up with fireworks. Each firework exploded with huge boom followed many dazzling lights that seems to dance into the night sky. Blue ones, Red ones firework of the all the colors of the rainbow. Ino felt at peace, she can finally take a break from her classes and relax for the rest of the day. But her peaceful moment was suddenly stopped by an announcement of the Jounin exam. At first Ino shivered at the thought of having to face any of these people throughout the exam. When she was ticking off her fingers to count the odds facing any of these opponents, arrives Shikamaru holding a plate filled with teriyaki chicken and green teas of to the side. She always did have a weird feeling towards this strange lazy ninja. He sat down right beside her and offered her the cup. She looked at him shyly and blushed. Slowly she reached for the cup with both hands until their fingers touched. Instinctively she yanked her fingers back quickly and looked the other way. Shikamaru turned his head to her but soon realized how bothersome it would be to interfere in a girl's moment. Still clenching onto the cup with one hand he gently spoke "Ino, here take your tea I made it the way you liked it."

Still Ino had the back of her head to him she thought of an excuse not to look at him. But when she started to look around, she realized that they were both sitting on a hill in best view of the fireworks in the night sky. The scariest part is that there was no one else besides her and Shikamaru was here. She slowly thought to herself, "this is just a pure coincidence that he a warm cup of tea for her, in the middle of the night with fireworks and they had best seats possible."

Soon Shikamaru hands started to turn red. Ino often liked her tea hot so she could blow little shapes with the steam. Refusing to put down the tea until Ino took it, Shikamaru said "Ino, please have your tea, it is nothing special just take your tea…. please."

With her face all blushed red she slowly turned around to meet the lazy ninja's face. With the light from the fireworks dancing upon his face all she could think about was Shikamaru. She clenched the cup between both her hands. While Ino closed her eyes she felt her hands slowly warm up with heat streaming from the tea. While Ino was warming her hands with the tea Shikamaru blew short breathes into his palm as it pulses a deep red. The night sky continued to echo the sound of the fireworks, Ino was slowly taken in by the mid-night sky. It's been an hour since they first sat down here. She kept wondering what Shikamaru was thinking yet she never bother to ask him, she was afraid he would say she be too bothersome to answer. Ino didn't want this moment to end. Folding her legs to her sides she slowly leaned onto Shikamaru. He felt her warm body touch shoulder and he smiled. Whispering gently to the soft girl's ear "Tonight Ino, it maybe our last night together so let us both cherish this moment."

"For someone with such a high IQ, you sure are stupid Shika…. I won't leave you, not tonight, we'll make it through the Chunin Exams together" she replied gently.

A few moments later Ino fell asleep upon Shikamaru shoulders. He looked at the gentle sleeping girl. Then he realized how beautiful she really was outside her bossy nature. She was actually very soft and kind hearted. "Shika…so this is what my name going to be from now on?" he speaks to himself. He looked up upon the star filled sky and smiled. "You're right Ino, we'll be together. Always, let this be our first night together," he sighs… if only Ino had heard him say that. When he looked up the stars seem to glowed bright red and Ino's forehead glowed red as well. What is going he wonders.


	2. Ino's lunch for Shikamaru

The night was great, Ino thought of nothing then the short time she just spent with Shikamaru. Shortly after a soft gentle wind blew past her face and lifted her hair. Along with the wind her heart felt as if it has been released of all it worries. While she spent her time resting on Shikamaru shoulders a shadow appeared in the woods behind them. The figure was fast and was extremely quiet as if it was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But too bad for it, Shikamaru still heard the gentle footsteps over the wind. Without even turning around he reached over the back of his and made the motion to scratch. The shadow stopped and tried to study what his targets was doing. Quickly Shikamaru grabbed a hidden Kunai under his shirt and whipped it in the direction of the shadow. Instantly the shadow groans in pain and fled back into the woods. Still consumed into the moment Ino was unawared of anything happening. Shikamaru was glad she didn't know, he didn't wanted to get her involved anyways. It was late and the moon had fully rise, the stars flooded the sky with glittering lights and Kohona finally went quiet as the ceremony ended. Ino figured it was too late to walk home and she was tired anyways. She grabbed onto Shikamaru's left arm and in her extremely soft voice said "Shika it's very late I don't think we should walk in the dark, let's just sleep here we can make a camp."

Shikamaru suddenly shivered at the thought "What's going on, is this girl crazy? Sleeping out here, man she's way too troublesome." But for some reason he can't explain he felted attached to the troublesome girl so he sighed and agreed.

That night Ino felt as if it has been the best sleep she ever had.

The sunlight seeped through the leaves and let down a ray onto Ino's face. Opening her eyes glowly from the light she noticed Shikamaru was still sleeping. She promised to herself she'll help out whatever Shikamaru was planning today to repay him for spending the night outside with her.

It's was almost lunch time when Shikamaru woke up. He noticed Ino had laid out a picnic cloth and had a huge buffet of food out. She turned around smiling and said "Morning sleepy head, I went home and made us lunch. I didn't know what you like to eat today so I just made a few dishes."

"WHAT A FEW DISHES!" Shikamaru shouted as he reacted towards her word.

"Oh you wanted more?" Ino stated with surprise.

She had made well over 2 dozen dishes. Ranging from teriyaki chicken to dumplings to ramen. He had never seen so many dishes before. Grabbing a pair of chopstick he picked around the dishes and selected his favorites. It was right before he picked up some chicken he remembered the last time Ino cooked for him. He went blue in the face but decided he should just stomach it anyways, otherwise she would kill him. To his surprise he was still standing when he finished eating Ino's cooked chicken. In fact it was quite delicious.

With their stomach full they headed back to the middle of town. As they walked there Shikamaru still wondering how Ino manage to carry 28 dishes out here with them all loaded with food. After a while he just thought it was too bothersome to think of such things and left it at that. They arrived at Ino's house moments later. She ran in, and he heard a crash. Followed by trail of water that seem to have slip through the crack underneath the door. A few minutes later Ino reopened the door and Shikamaru was surprise to see the girl that made all the nice food was now covered in it. Ino smiled and laugh, then she said "don't worry Shika I'm gonna help you out all day today."

"Great, just my luck, the one day she decides to be nice she go and be a total klutz again." Shikamaru thought to himself. He can only imagine what today will bring.


	3. A Day of Shattered Hope

It was the afternoon and as Ino promised she spent the rest of the day with Shikamaru. Unfortunately for him Ino seem to be more of the problem than his solution to his work today. He had to go gather some herbs for his grandma, so before he left he drop by his house to grab a nice carrying bag and some snacks. Ino trying to help, read through a guidebook on herbs and spices that Shikamaru had. She double-checked if it was the right one but her lack of patience just got the better of her and she just assumed if the flower looked close enough that would do. On top of assuming the herbs would look the same she didn't read the caution part of the book and just threw the book aside. She went on to help him pack his gear when Shikamaru walked in looking for something. He warned her about many things including about dangerous bandits in the forest where they would be going but Ino didn't pay attention hear him. He found what he was looking for after awhile of searching, then he noticed the guidebook thrown to the side of the wall. He picked it up and shoved it into an open pocket in his bag. They left Shikamaru's house by late afternoon.

They walked through Kohana crowded streets and left the village towards the north. The trail in which they were to take had been constructed on and has become a fork road. Shikamaru sat down right between both sides trying to remember which side of the mountain the herb usually grow. After careful examining the flowers on both side Ino used her knowledge of flowers to pick the left road. Shikamaru eventually gave up because the matter became far too troublesome to think about. He also noticed Ino getting impatient and she's definitely not someone you want to be dealing with later on. After a few hours of walking Ino grew tired of carrying so much things she tried to shove them on to Shikamaru's bag. But it just got too unstable and everything fell on her. Amongst the fallen equipment she dropped one of the carrying case and broke it. Underneath the pile up Ino groan in pain until Shikamaru pulled her out. They were studying the pile of stuff, until Ino noticed a shard of glass. She tries to study it and think what it belongs to. That's when it hit her; she figured it must have been that ancient carrying case that Shikamaru always take with him on these kinds of trips. She dived into the mess trying to find the rest of pieces while respectively saying, "please don't be it." Ever so slowly she found each piece and carefully picking them up collected as many as she could. In the mean time Shikamaru wandered off to find a nice rock to rest on. By the time she found them all he was already sleeping. She walked over to him slowly while crying. Shikamaru woke up to hear her sobbing voice. "I'm so sorry Shika…. I.. I.. I … broke it," she stuttered out while crying.

He was confused at what she was saying then he understood after she held up the shards in her hand that she gathered. He saw what they were but he also noticed she cut her self while picking them up because she held back her left hand and it slowly dripped blood. He couldn't careless about the broke jar, and instinctively he grabbed her left hand and ripped up a piece of cloth and tied it around the cut. She was completely confused, she just broke a very ancient jar, which probably meant a lot to Shikamaru and yet all he can think about is the tiny cut she got. They started to continue walking along the path until almost sunset. After a while they arrived at a large open area around the mountain. Instant Ino remember the guild book saying the herbs they where looking for grew around this kind of conditional area. Shikamaru was extremely puzzled. This surrounding was not very familiar to him. "Ino… I don't think the flowers are here. We should head back to the path before we get lost," he yelled to her.

She and ran off a head of him right into the opening looking for a white soft flower. Then out of the trees came a kunai flying right past Shikamaru head and hit Ino near her left shoulder. She let out a scream as if she was in immense pain. Shikamaru heard Ino's scream and headed to where he saw her last looking for flowers. Instantly he studied the shadows of trees in the area and memorized them. He then saw a figure leaping amongst the trees. It was the exact same one that attacked them during the ceremony night. Suddenly a wind picked up and Shikamaru lost track of where his target went. A normal ninja wouldn't be able to see a well-hidden Ninja in the shadow of the trees. But not for a Ninja like Shikamaru. He restudied the surrounding and noticed that a particular tree had an unusual bump in it. The attacker was well hidden but he gave away a small piece of shadow when his shirt stuck out from the side. Shikamaru grinned and left out a laugh. "You think you can hide from me in the shadows? Just give yourself up and save me the trouble I know where you are hiding," Shikamaru yelled out. The attacker gave out a deep breath. This prey was much more experience then the average ninja. Instantly the attacker revealed himself by jumping into the open area and went right after the injured girl. Ino heard the sound of crushing flowers and turned around. She saw a ninja wrapped up in pitch-black clothing. The assassin didn't give Ino a chance to react. He leaped up and attacked her instantly. Ino tried to dodge the assassin but still got slashed by the end of the assassin's blade. "Who is this guy… he's so fast…." she thought to herself. She fell back from the attack. That's when she realized her left leg had a cut in it. Shikamaru came dashing into the area. He saw that Ino's left side was seriously wounded realizing this assassin knew what he was doing he prepared himself for a very tough opponent. "He's trying to immobilize her by attacking Ino's left side constantly," Shikamaru thought. In the meantime Ino had a hard time keeping up with the assassin's furious attacks. The assassin got behind her again and stabbed her in the back. She stumbled over to the edge of a pond and fell down. Almost completely unconscious she coughed out some blood and thought "how can he like someone like me, it's just can't be…I'm ...i'm just not strong enough for him. I can't even take out this one guy." 


	4. Shikamaru's Fight

Editor Note: I figured I couldn't really have a nice long story if I had only 2 characters so this chapter features TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Hinata… they are just introduced here but they'll have more scenes later on.

Ino felt as if everything suddenly had turn cold and black. The ground around her slowly filled up with blood. She fought hard as she could but there is no way for her to beat such an enemy. The assassin had succeeded in his task. She couldn't move and it will only be a matter of time before the rest of her blood is drained from her body. As the last bit of her energy left her body her eyes slowly closed. She tried to keep them open for as long as she can but her eye where getting too heavy.

Shikamaru dashed straight the open area, but he quickly found himself surrounded and severely out numbered. Even though circles of assassins blocked his view he can still hear Ino's voice disappearing from the wind. "I'll save her, and there's nothing you guys can do about it," shouted Shikamaru as he drove right into the middle of them.

The battle was fierce, although Shikamaru can easily take them down easily the large and never ending waves of assassin quickly wore him down. "I can't go on like this," breathed Shikamaru.

When he stopped to catch his breath 4 Assassin took the opportunity and attacked him from behind. Before the assassins were half way in the air when suddenly 3 quick shadow knocked them right out of the sky. The assassins fell to the ground hard. One try to get up but a figure landed on his chest and quickly knocked him out cold. This was Tenten weapon mistress of Kohona. Followed by Hinata and Naruto. Hinata has been known to be shy but one of the best healing ninja around. While on the other hand Naruto was always full of energy and seems to never know the meaning of "give up". The last assassin attack almost landed before his hand was caught and quickly thrown aside. Last to arrive was Neji he was also carrying 2 bags which looked a lot like lunches. As Ino would say it, the freaky Ninja with a pair of creepy eyes that can see through anything and has a view of almost 360 degree. "Don't worry about these losers, we'll handle them, now duck and I'll make a path for you" Tenten said right before she threw 6 kunais right at Shikamaru head level.

He ducked in the nick of time and watched as the kunais nail all 6 assassins in front of him right in the neck. "Thanks."

With that he ran straight through open path and found Ino's bloody body near the edge of the pond and the previous assassin with blood dripping of his fingers. Unlike the others he just had to deal with. This one had a golden plate on his left arm. He never seemed to have noticed it before. He suspected this was either their captain or a really unlucky assassin that just happen to lose his arm in a fight. "YOU are going to pay for what you have done," shouted Shikamaru.

He reached into his pouched and pulled out a kunai. "Hmm… he's standing in the open so I can't use my shadow techniques here and Ino is losing too much blood, she's going to die soon if this fight takes any longer than it needs to. There has to be someway to end this real quick," Shikamaru thought. Then he smiled, "looks like today is your unlucky day," whispered Shikamaru to himself. He pulled back into the shadows of the trees and disappeared.

In the mean time the fight between the large waves of assassin and the 4 Kohana ninja got fiercer. Naruto jumped right into the middle and got piled up upon. Then let loose an explosion of nasty after gas that burned both the eyes and nose of all the assassins. Hinata kept apologizing after every strike she delivered. Then Tenten let loose a barrage of shurikans into the large army. They heard the sound of assassins falling. "Yes, I'm still the queen of pain," laughed Tenten then her stomach started to growl. Neji finally decided to move and slowly forced his way into the huge crowd. Periodically throwing bodies aside or kicking them into the air. Right before he made it to Tenten an assassin cut the bag he was carrying. The sandwich fell towards the ground. As the pieces fell Neji faced turned serious and speared the assassin right into the heart. Both blood and pieces of the assassin's teeth flew out of his mouth. Then Neji caught each piece and reassembled the sandwiches in mid air and place them back into another bag.

Shikamaru reappeared across the pond and began to start bending the water with a combination of chakra and kunai. The assassin turned around only to stare into the eyes of a huge beast made completely of flowing water. He dodged Shikamaru's dragon attack and did a series of hand sign and pulled out a summoning scroll. Slamming it into the ground and called forth a giant spider. Venom dripped out of the terrifying beast mouth and the flowers around it quickly wither away. "The flowers, they're disappearing…I must… protect the flowers," Ino struggled to say. She slowly stood up, and grabbed her bleeding shoulder. "This ends now…now it's MY TURN," smirked Ino.


	5. Ino's Redemption

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto obviously otherwise i wouldn't be here XD. Stories is mine though so anyways back to it!_

_Editor notes: for the past 3 chapters I think it's been nothing but fights. I think you reader are getting tired so this will be the final chapter of this 3 chapter fight XD. hint Let the battle commense!. Oh yeah a lot of jutsu doesn't exist yet but I think it will should, but in the mean time just play along okay ?_

* * *

"This is it, this might be my first real fight but it WON'T BE MY LAST," Ino shouted. She reached into her hair a pulled out a long needle like hair ornament. She smiled as she ran her fingers along it. "_Nipon Hana no jutsu!"_

The ground shook and Shikamaru fell to the ground then he noticed a white plant growing underneath a sakura tree. This was it, the herb he was looking for. Quickly he picked off a few leaves and wrap them into a small bundle and placed inside his pouch. He looked around, the field was turning purple. This was Ino's second most famous jutsu. Her Poison flower garden jutsu fills any area around her into nothing but lavender. The plant scent quickly relaxes the muscles and mind of everyone around her and quickly fill up with drowsiness. Then the petals release a large pruple fog the quickly fills up the enemies lungs and burns the eye with poison. The golden arm Assassin made his spider retreat from the area. Suddenly the field stopped. Shikamaru thought it was the limit to her jutsu so he got up and wonder what she would surprise him with next. Suddenly a web shot out of the shadows right at Ino. But she quickly cutted the web right in half with her needle. The cloud of poison seem to have lifted as the area became cleared. The assassin jumped in with his spider spitting venom right at her. _Nipon Hana Jidou jutsu _

_(Flower Shield Jutsu) _Although Shikamaru clearly heard her say the enchantment nothing seem to happen but the venom was still flying at her. He clenched his kunai…. "I hope you know what you are doing Ino…. I can't lose… you…not now….not ever." Just as the words left his mouth a blizzard of flower petals came out of no where and formed a sphere around Ino. She looked at her opponent with a cold stare. "you think venom can penetrate the grace of flowers? Well you are sadly mistaken." She watched the venom hit directly at her sphere. But the petals seem to be deflecting it off in all directions. "Now it's my turn!" She ran straight at the spider with a trail of flower petals following behind her. Just as she kicked the legs of the spider the assassin threw several kunais straight down at her. The petals quickly wrapped around her leg and deflected the kunais. The kick landed but the spider did not seem to have gotten hurt. "Stupid girl you think a simple kick can bring this spider down?"

"You got no idea what you talking about, little boy" Ino smiled, just like that the air around them picked up and a dazzle of flower petals flowed into a long spear and speared the leg that Ino kicked. It pierced through without resistant and quickly cut the spider's leg off the beast collapsed and the assassin fell off. "Impossible… I can't lose to you, you're nothing you couldn't even stop me before how could you do this now!" "you beat me up earlier because I was unsure of myself. But when I saw Shikamaru coming to save me, I got all the strength I needed."

The spider glowed a bright red and exploded. Hidden amongst the smoke the assassin prepared his last and final technique. As the smoke spread out quickly Ino's sight of Shikamaru slowly faded away. "SHIKA!" she yelled. The battle field became quiet. No one answered her voice. Shikamaru, still stuck outside the battlefield heard a surge of energy building up. "This is bad, she can't see him with all this smoke around," he thought. By instinct he jumped into the trees to get a better view and noticed a glowing light near the center of the smoke. "It must be him, he's going to hit her with everything he's got?" He looked around desperately trying to find Ino and then he noticed a second shadow kneeling down on one leg. He dived down right into cloud. At the same instant the smoked started to clear and the assassin rushed Ino with a giant blade of completely of charka. Yet it's not Kakashi's famous lightling blade but rather different, it glowed blue for a moment yet when he raised his arm the blade surged with energy and glowed a crimson red. "NOW YOU DIE" The blade made a large crackling as the hit landed.

Shikamaru had just enough time to see attack, and ran in front of Ino. Ino heard the thundering footsteps and turned around to noticed Shikamaru facing her. Yet his eyes were not the same as those she was familiar with. They were closed, and blood slowly dripped out from his arms and chest. Ino was horrified, she hugged Shikamaru bloody body. "My Shika… you can't you just can't leave me," she cried out. Shikamaru's head shake as he slowly turn to face Ino. "Come on Ino, I know you can do this. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, Hinata and them are close by," he slowly mouthed out and then collapse. "You hit me from behind, ruined this field of flowers and now you injured my Shika, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY" Ino shouted. She looked down and then clapped her hands together and focused her Chakra. Then her body grew a purple light that surrounded her. When she looked up her eyes were nothing but a demon red. _Hana vulcun justu_! She disappeared in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind the assassin. The assassin turned around just fast enough to see her glowing fist slammed into his stomach. He instantly collapse underneath the pain, but she picked him up and charged her again. "Now this is pay back time!" She readied her fist and surged it with a glowing beam that glowed bright Lavender. "This was a move Shikamaru showed me, now you're going to be the first one to EAT IT!" The beam turned into a large blade and speared into the Assassin shooting him through the trees and finally landing against the cliff followed by an explosion.

She finally defeated someone on her own, yet at what price? She cried as dropped to the ground, then she smiled as her eyes fell upon Shikamaru's face then they slowly closed. That took all she got and she was completely drained.

Moments later Tenten and Hinata arrived in the area to see their friends lying beside each other in the middle of the field. Sakura leaves gracefully blew through the air the landed on both the bodies. Hinata ran to take a look at them to see them both severely bleeding. She closed her eyes and casted a healing jutsu. Shikamaru was completely healed when he woke up but sadly Ino's injuries were far too severe. "She got to get her back quickly," Shikamaru blurted out. Tenten smiled and went over to pick up Ino when Shikamaru stopped her. "No let me, I'll carry her." He picked her up and they hurried back to Kohona.

* * *

In Kohana a war broke out and over half the town was devastated. Just when they finished one problem, another arrives. They rushed Ino to the medical center and took turns guarding her room. During his break Naruto went to get some Ramen when he noticed his favourite had been destroyed. He grabbed his head with his hands and let out a terrifying scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried, as he went over to find a bowl of ramen that was spilt on the ground. When he looked up a shadow jumped off the roof and ran away. He looked down, clenched his fist and smiled. "You guys are so going to pay!" 


	6. First Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Obviously i don't own Naruto but the story still mines .

**Editor's Note:** Character maybe a little OC (outa character)

* * *

Naruto hurried back to the medical center. Neji and Tenten meet him at the entrance. Tenten noticed Naruto had tears flowing down his cheeks. "What happen Naruto" Tenten questioned him gently.

"My ramen store… it's gone .. it's all gone" Naruto said as he exploded into tears.

"Oh, suck it up you little cry baby," Neji commented.

Naruto face went red and he turned around to punch Neji in the face. Neji reflexes grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him at the door. Naruto splat against the window and then fell down. The doors opened and Hinata walked in. Just at that moment Shikamaru came out of the elevator carrying Ino on his back. "The the…. Hokage.. wants to… um.. see ..us…" Hinata slowly blurted out. They exited the center and made their way to the Hokage's office. Along the way Ino closed her eyes and remembered what happen at the hospital.

Flashback 

"Hey Ino wake up please…come on you can do it Ino" Shikamaru repeated beside her bed. He spent the whole night in her room, and when she woke up she found out he fell asleep. She smiled and poked his head several time while saying "wake up Shikamaru otherwise I'll leave you behind." He snapped out of his sleep instantly to see Ino staring at him blankly. He sighed and then told Ino everyone was waiting outside. She slipped into her purple ninja shoes and then wined about being tired. "Wanna carry me downstairs?" she said in a soft cute little voice. He sighed again and picked her up while saying "so troublesome."

They arrived at the Hokage office to find that he wasn't there. Tsunade turned around and told everyone that the 3rd Hokage had went with most of the Jounin to check out the situation and "clean up the trash". Naruto slammed both his hand on the desk and shouted "Why didn't he tell me, I wanna get my hands on those guys…and when I do I'll be sure to give them what they deserve."

Tsunade gave him a cold stare and Naruto backed away from the desk. "I called you all here for this very reason," she stated as she pointed out the window. They saw nothing but buildings being burnt and houses on fire. Then she turned around and stared at them. "Listen carefully to what I am going to say next, no matter how impossible this sounds it is true."

The grouped all answered with a "Huh!"

"The assassins are here on a mission to assassinate the 3 girls of the sun, the moon and the stars and those 3 girls are you 3" she pointed to Tenten Hinata and Ino.

"But why was Ino attacked?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Wouldn't it be the easiest to killed the weakest of the 3?"

Ino closed her eyes and looked down. "I…. I will get stronger, I promise"

"That's good to hear, but I'm afraid that's not all to it. There also 3 boys who holds the keys to unlocking each of the girl's powers" Tsunade continued.

"What key? I don't have a key" Naruto searched himself frantically.

That's when it hit Shikamaru, the event that happen during the graduation. Ino forehead had a star shaped on it. Just when he was about to ask Tsunade about the situation more the door broke down in huge explosion of smoke and then the guards fell in.

"Tsunade…forgive us.. their far too strong" guarded struggled to say before he died. Tsunade looked up angrily, as she watched 6 Assassin jumped in. "Tenten, you get the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right" Neji commaned. "Right"

It only took Tenten a few second to totally knocked her target out cold with her staff. Neji quickly finished off his target seconds later with a loud slam to the assassin stomach. They turned around to see Naruto surrounded and Hinata being held hostage. "Alright no body try anything funny or else this girl gets it," the assassin threaten as he pulled the Kunai closer to Hinata's neck. Out of no where Naruto shadow clone came from behind and knocked the kunai out of the assassins hand. Then Naruto rushed infront Hinata. "To get to her, you'll have to go through me" he smiled. At that moment the room flooded in with more assassin. Tenten and Neji held them off and sent them back out as fast as they came in. Except 2 got in they attacked Naruto from behind. Hinata fell backwards as she watched the boy of her life collapsed with 2 kunai on his back. She ran up crying to hug his body. "NARUTOOOO" She screamed as she cried. The blond boy turned slowly turned his head and continued to smile. "Don't worry Hinata... these are nothing but scratches. A true ninja must be able to take the pain." Hinata shook her head, "no but but … you are bleeding Naruto-kun. If you die on me now how am I supposed to go on?" For once she didn't grow red as she felt his face. As tears ran down her cheeks and assassin attempted to step on the kunais on Naruto's back. "Prepare to die you little runt" the assassin said angrily. Hinata moved right between them and took the blow to her forehead. She looked up angrily, then her forehead glowed a dark red and shown an image of the Sun. Her eyes went pitch black. She grabbed the assassin foot and threw him aside with so much power he flew through the walls. She placed both her hands on Naruto's back and he was quickly healed. "Hinata… you are the girl of the sun." Naruto shouted as he hugged Hinata. Still her eyes remained the same as she told Naruto to stand clear. The assassin left their entire target and went after Hinata. As they jumped towards her, she closed her eyes and shouted "solar fire no jutsu." The palm of her hands lit up and they formed a large fireball in between her hands. She released it and the whole room exploded with loud thunderous crack. Neji grabbed Tenten and jumped out of the falling building. Shikamaru did the same with Ino. But Naruto had a hard time carrying Hinata because her body was burning up with all the extra chakra. Tsunade jumped down and landed as she watched her new office become nothing but exploding debris.

Later that night, Tsunade meet them at the hospital telling them how she hired people to rebuild her office and questioned them about how Naruto was doing. When she left she requested that Ino and Shikamaru to meet with her tomorrow.

Soon after Ino fell asleep and Shikamaru carried her off, Tenten pulled Neji out of Naruto's room asking to see the stars with him. They went out to the balcony and stared out into the dark sky. Neji just leaned back against the wall and just watched Tenten mind drift off into the stars. That night the moon suddenly grew dark red and Tenten collapsed. Neji caught her but she was already unconscious. He looked up into sky and saw the moon, then he wondered if Tenten was…


	7. Ramen First, Mission Later

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't Naruto, but trying to

**Editor's Note:** Not a fight chapter, so have a good read and enjoy

* * *

It was morning; the sunlight shined through Ino's window and slowly heated her face. The blond hair girl covered her face with her pillow. She tried to return to sleep but a loud knock hammered at her door. She sighed and got out of bed and opened it. "For god sakes Dad I'll be done in a minute" she shouted. When no answer came she looked up from the ground and there stood Shikamaru with his bag and everything. He stared at Ino in her PJ's but asked no questions. Ino stared back blankly at him for a while until she released she didn't changed yet. Her face flushed up in red, then she let off a high pitch scream and she slammed the door on him. Shikamaru just quickly took a step back and avoided a world of hurt. As she began to change her clothes she yelled through her door. "Don't scare me like that Shikamaru! How you get in here anyways?"

"Your parents gave me a spare key remember? Anyways they're out on a mission or something and we need to go visit Tsunade today," Shikamaru said as he sat down "So troublesome." He waited for 3 hours as she changed, showered, blow-dry her hair, comb it… eventually he just gave up thinking about it and just fell asleep. Ino kneed down and poked Shikamaru's face and laughed. "Alright alright I'm done okay? You happy now sleepy head." He woke up to see her leaning on his shoulders again. He stood up but she fell over and banged her head against the ground. She rubbed it and punched Shikamaru in the face. "You had to move didn't you?" They made their way down the stairs and left the house. As Ino went to lock the door she found a note sticking out of her mailbox. It was address to her so she grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket without looking. They headed along the main road, which lead them past the Hyuuga's house. Neji and Tenten walked out from the door in time to see Shikamaru and Ino pass by. They followed them from behind. Ino slowly moved closer to Shikamaru and then suddenly hug his arm. Tenten saw this and slowly move closer to Neji. Neji stared down as they walked and raised one of his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he questioned her. She gave him no respond but she backed away from him.

They continued to walk towards the bottom of the cliff where they saw Tsunade's new office. Naruto and Hinata greeted them at the enterance. "HEY SHIKAMARU, INO, TENTEN, NEJI OVER HERE" Naruto shouted. Ino quickly whirled around and saw Tenten and Neji. She looked at Shikamaru with a clueless face. "umm when did they get behind us" Ino questioned. Shikamaru sighed "if you weren't so busy holding my arm you would have noticed they came out of the Hyuuga's house when we walked past." "you don't have to be so detailed Shika … and here I thought you were completely lazy" she laughed. "You two were holding hands on your way here?" Hinata face blushed as she question Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto dragged Neji into the office. "For godsakes Naruto what is wrong with you" Neji shouted at Naruto. When both of them were gone Hinata walked up to the group.

"Naruto is really happy you know, Tsunade had them open a ramen store inside of there" Hinata smiled. "But why did he have to drag Neji, shouldn't you have gone with him Hinata" Tenten questioned. "Well… umm … it's kind of embarrassing but….um.. Naruto-kun…um couldn't pay for the ramen and I don't really… have a lot on me right now" Hinata stuttered out. "Why are you so shy about that? It's not like we didn't know Naruto eats too much" Ino giggled. "god… everyone just has a question for everything, so troublesome" Shikamaru thought. Moments later they heard a clash of sounds ringing inside the building. Naruto flew out the door and Neji walked out with his hand in his pocket. He stared at the ground as he walked. Tenten walked up and grabbed Neji by the shoulders and raised his face with her gentle hands. She fell back with shocked. Everyone else stared at Neji's face for a moment and then fell to they floor laughing. Hinata tried to hide it by covering her mouth with her hands but eventually gave in too. Neji's face went red and let of a loud yell. After a while Tenten finally calm down a little. She smiled and poked Neji in the forehead. she laughed " why.. why.. are you crying Neji," right after she just back and burst into laughter. Neji looked at her and wipe the tears from his eyes. "He.. he… he… used.. used.. HE USED IT ALL" he screamed. He took his hand out of his pocket and showed the emptiness. A moth flew out of one his pocket. The group stared and wondered how it got there. "Don't worry Neji" Ino patted Neji on the back "it's not like you can't get it back from him." She used her thumb and point at the orange shirt boy with his head stuck inside a log. Neji stared down again "it's not like that.. that was 4 months worth of money I collected throughout the missions. It was suppose to be for Tenten's present money and for this totally new cell phone." "A present? For me? Oh Neji…." Tenten smiled with glee. "A… a .. cell-phone?" Ino's mouth dropped. "What? It's a very nice phone it's got voice mail, a camera, comes in across village communication…" Neji went on describing. Ino pictured Neji with a pair of geeky glasses on and explaining stuff like a nerd. "Oh my, Neji I never you were like this" Ino laughed "you better hope Tenten doesn't find out about this." "Okay okay, god you people are so troublesome, let's just go in and meet up with Tsunade already." Hinata pulled Naruto's head out of the log and took him back inside the building. "Hey Tenten, you can stop dreaming of what Neji will get you already" Ino said as she slapped Tenten gently in the face. Tenten rubbed her cheek and went to grab Neji's arm like Ino did with Shikamaru. The four walked inside the building finally.


	8. The Mark of the Moon Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto, story is mine though

**Editor's Note:** this is probably the best chapter i have written so far. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i had fun writing it.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it on time, I have a mission for the 6 of you" Tsunade welcome them. She held up a package, with the letter S written over it. "Wait if that's an S-Type mission shouldn't you get Kakashi or one of the sensei to do it" Tenten questioned Tsunade. Normally yes, but this is an exception. Her voiced lowered, "there have been a number of assassinations recently, at first we thought it was the same assassins that went after you 3. But reports came in that these new assassins were…". Tsunade didn't finish the sentence but gave them a picture. Neji thought to himself, puzzled to why Tsunade would let a group Genins handle a S-Type missioned.

He stared at the picture she held out, it was pitch black with a small bit of light from what appears to be a red moon. Ino stepped over and pushed Neji aside. She stared at the picture, slowly she began to trace out a figure with her fingers. Startled but what she thought she saw, she traced it again. "It can't be" Ino said softly then tears slowly formed in her crystal blue eyes "it can't be them, it just can't." She whirled around with tears dripping along her face and hugged on to Shikamaru. "Man, you are such a troublesome girl" Shikamaru whispered in her ears.

Neji took back his spot and studied what Ino traced out with her finger. "Byakuuyen" he shouted as his eyes went into their vein like state. Ino chakra stood out because of her inability to control it. The purple out line on the picture slowly became clearer and clearer to Neji. "So it's these two eh?" Neji smiled. Tenten poked Neji in the forehead. "What do you mean it's these two? Who are they Neji" she question Neji. Neji turned around and stood forth in front of the 5 others genins. "I saw what Ino had drawn, Naruto I'm sorry if you have to hear this but the two assassins here are… Sasuke and Sakura" Neji stated in a loud crisp voice. Tsunade soon got fed up with having to hold the picture for them so long so she threw it at Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and looked down at the picture. "Sakura… you left me to be with him… and Sasuke I thought you were just cold and mean because you were just hiding your past… but now… both of you have turned to blood thirsty assassins" Naruto said as tears came dripping down his face as well. Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes. She ran towards the window and shouted "You took Naruto away from me before, you made him cry now. Sakura when I find you, I will be sure to make you spill as much blood as I had shed tears for NARUTO". Everyone stared at the supposedly gentle, shy and usually quiet girl. "One more thing, the band of assassin seems to have grown in size. There are 6 in total. From what our scouts had gathered we came to the conclusion that Rock Lee, Kean, Temari and Gaara had also joined up with Sakura and Sasuke. "Your briefing is over now, prepared for the trip and meet out with each other at the west gates" Tsunande commanded. "Right" the group responded.

Naruto went along the roof tops towards his room "Sasuke…the first time we met I didn't even like you, but now I really HATE you." Ino and Shikamaru went home together. Along the way Ino pulled out the letter that she left in her pocket. She unfolded it and read it.

_To Ino Yamanaka,_

_If you can't recognized the writing it's me Sakura. Me and Sasuke had a blast last night. We went on a killing spree to help filter the weak from the strong. But do you know what's the best part Ino? Your parents were first ones we killed. Yeah they were really weak, and I killed them so easily. Yeah that's right I killed your parents Ino, but there is nothing you can do about it. Sasuke has been teaching me new Ninjutsu and promised to protect from anyone. Isn't this great Ino? I got the boy of your dream and both your parents were victim of this new power I got from him._

Ino's filled with tears again. "You're reading a message and you're already crying again? So troublesome" Shikamaru stated as he place his hands on the back of his head and looked up into the skies. She quickly onto grabbed onto Shikamaru's shirt and started to pound at his chest. "Their gone Shikamaru, their both gone " Ino cried out. He wrapped his hands around her back.

Tenten returned to the Hyuuga house with Hinata and Neji. She found a rock along the road and decided to use Neji as target practice. But right before she decided to throw it at him Hinata found 2 letters. One written to Tenten and other to herself sticking outside the mailbox. She grabbed them from the box and slipped hers inside her pocket and gave the other one to Tenten. Tenten took her message and ran straight inside the house. Hinata took her back out of her pocket. She unfolded it and read it. Her eyes narrowed as she kept reading the message.

_Dear Hinata,_

_This is Kin, yeah I bet you don't know who I am anyways. We had a blast knocking your little boyfriend around. Yeah that's right we HAD a blast. Because knowing how slow and pathetic you were, by the time you read this we would have trashed your boyfriend's home and beat him to a bloody pulp._

She heard a scream far of in the distance that snapped her out of her state. "NARUTO" she screamed. She dropped the letter and ran off into the darkness.

Nejisaw the letter lying on the ground and brought it in. He noticed it was for Hinata so he walked into her room and placed it on her pillow. He made his way to Tenten's room. She let him in and began to read her message.The more she read the mark on her forehead glowed more and more brightly.

_Dear Tenten,_

_This is Temari, Shino and Kin fell in love with each other and decided to joined up with Sasuke and Sakura. I'm going to join them as well with Lee isn't this great? Yeah Sasuke had us send a message to the 3 girls. Do you know what's the best part of this is Tenten? No matter how strong you get, your weapons will never touch me. Why because you're so weak yourself and your boyfriend doesn't stand a chance against _mines. _On top of which our leader is far more powerful than yours any day._

Tenten stared up into the sky and crushed the rock in her hand. Neji was startled butthen returned to leaning against the wall.The sun had completely set and the full moon shone brightly. Yet it wasn't the pale lunar light, instead it was glowed a roaring dragon red. "Temari, I will beat you when the time comes and believe me when we meet one of us will be in the world of the no longer living" Tenten shouted across the midnight sky.

* * *

**Sneak Preview: **Hinata finds Naruto's home completely destroyed and Naruto is no where in sight. Could he be dead? 


	9. The Moon of Oblivion

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto but this crazy story is still mine

**Editor's note: **This story gets crazier and crazier every chapter doesn't it ?

* * *

"NARUTO" Hinata yelled as she dashed through the trees. Even going as fast as she could it seemed like a lifetime for her to reach Naruto. She came out to a clearing "NARUTO" she yelled again. The thought of Naruto gone from her life was painful. She stared across from the cliff and saw the sky filled up with a roaring flame. She took three steps back, readied herself for a quick dash. "If only I can remember what Tenten taught me, I'll make it to Naruto and protect him." She slowly thought out how Tenten showed her the "Wind Walk."

_Flashback_

"_No, no Hinata, like this, breath in and focus your chakra, watch the ground in front of you and you'll see a chakra bridge, if you run across it you'll be doing the Wind Walk because your enemies won't be able to walk the same bridge as you and you'll like you can fly"_

Shikamaru walked with Ino to his house, she couldn't bare the fact her parents were gone so she wanted to be close to Shikamaru as close as possible. Shikamaru searched his pockets for the key "man, where did I put this stupid thing" he thought. Ino's teary eyes finally opened but the first she saw wasn't Shikamaru home, it was her home. She looked at Shikamaru, "Shika-kun I thought we were going to your house…." She trailed off. The smoke from Naruto home blew over the midnight sky and began to cover everything, the stars and the moon. "Shika… there's smoke, what's going on?"

"Oh man, that's Naruto's house I should have known that girl was up to something"

"What girl! IS NARUTO CHEATING ON HINATA?" Ino's face went straight red.

"Alright calm down Ino, Naruto isn't cheating on Hinata, there is only 3 things that are important to Naruto and only 1 thing he can live without. Remember Naruto would give his life for her that means he doesn't care about being the Hokage as long as Hinata is with him," Shikamaru explained. "Alright Shika whatever you say, now come on we gotta check out if Naruto is all right." It didn't take them long to Naruto's house, but when they got there, they witness Hinata doing the Wind Walk. "yes I made it" Hinata breathed out. The three met up but only gave a nod together and dashed straight towards Naruto's dorm.

The dorm was gone, it wasn't even just the room everything was gone and completely in flames. Lying amongst the rubble they saw a orange shirt hidden underneath everything. Hinata grabbed the burning rocks and tried to move them aside. They wouldn't budge but they did burn Hinata's hands. "Ow…how are we going to get to him?"

A shadow appeared at the top of the rubble, "Hello Hinata I know you love him and all but seriously you're way too weak to even think about saving him." "That voice, it must be Kin" Shikamaru quickly responded. Kin walked into the Moonlight, "yeah so what?" she threw a kunai with an explosion note on it, "have fun, you got 30 sec to save your lover boy. Or you can just stand there and join him in the after life" Kin stuck out her tongue and vanished.

Time was ticking and even the 3 of them combined couldn't move any of the rocks. "Only 10 seconds left" Ino counted down "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." Ino braced herself but heard no explosion.

"Phew, glad we made it on time," Tenten smiled. The note was cut right in half by a kunai. "Tenten wanna give us a hand? We can't move these rocks" Ino waved. "Nah it's not my thing to move anything too heavy leave that to Neji."

Neji just gave a short "Hn…" and shoved the rock aside with ease. Then he quickly shoveled his way through the debris. The group watch rocks weighing over 2 tons being thrown into the sky like pebbles. "um… I hope nobody is done there.." Ino laughed. She looked at Neji and had another funny image in her head. This time it was Neji in a Iron chef uniform and wearing an Apron that says "I like cutting things into tiny little pieces" while rapidly repeating "hooouuu, cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha cha" Once again Ino giggled and group stared at her. "Oh it was nothing, nothing at all," she said with a sweat drop flowing down the side of face.

Neji uncovered Naruto and grabbed him out. "Naruto don't die on me now, you still owe me that money for Tenten's present and my cellphone," Neji yelled in Naruto face before laying him down. Hinata went to his side and the mark of the sun on her forehead glowed once again. Naruto was healed instantly. Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. "Oh hey, what's everyone doing here? Let's go get some ramen to eat, I'm hungry!"

The rest of the group fell to the ground "Naruto…" they all said at the same time.

"Aww how sweet, all 6 of you guys together". "Argh that voice, it's must be your's Temari," Tenten face went dead serious. "Oh blah blah blah, so you can throw a kunai and cut Kin's plan in half, you're still nothing to me!" Temari opened her fan and swung it causing a giant windstorm.

It was about to hit Tenten when Neji stopped it with his hands. The windstorm steadily cutted at Neji until it finally died out and Neji collapsed. Tenten eyes went blank, the moment Neji collapsed her whole world began to fall apart. "Neji….Neji…NEJI" Tenten yelled. Her eyes flooded with tears, her legs felt weak and she fell to her knees. "Yes bow down to me, you know I'm stronger than you in everyway," Temari gave off an evil laugh. Hinata ran up to Neji, she pressed her fingers on Neji's neck, "don't worry Tenten he's breathing. Just barely though"

Tenten continue to stared at the ground, but the her hair blocked off the light to her eyes. They appeared pitch black, then she looked up. Her forehead glowed a bright white, slowly a mark of the moon crescent slowly appeared on her head. "You…you little… you hurt Neji…I WON'T LET YOU LIVE ANOTHER DAY" with that Tenten disappeared.

"Argh what's that light it's so bright, hey where she go?" Temari looked around frantically. "RIGHT HERE" Tenten reappeared and punched Temari in the face by going straight through her fan. After the punch Temari went flying through the trees. Tenten dashed right underneath and kicked Temari straight into the sky. "YOU'LL DIE TODAY" Tenten vanished and reappeared high in the sky right above Temari. "Temari pulled back her fan and let of a gust of wind. Tenten blocked the wind by spinning her staff in front of her. Temari fell to the ground and looked towards the sky. Tenten was right in the path of the moonlight. "NOW FEEL MY PAIN" Tenten back suddenly grew wings and her staff changed into a roaring white dragon. Tenten dove down and her dragon swallowed Temari while repeatedly striking her.

When the attack stopped Tenten fell to the ground. "Neji…" she collapsed.

Rock Lee came out of nowhere and picked up Temari. "Tenten, I'll let you live another day because I have to take care of Temari. But give Neji this message," he threw a note to Tenten, she caught it with two fingers."This won't be the end for me" Temarispitted outas Rock Lee carried her off.


	10. One Night One Chance

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto, but story AND poem is still mines.

**Editor's Notes:** If you readers have been counting so far, we got 6 lights against 7 darks here. (characters I mean)

* * *

Neji woke up only to stare at the ceiling. "Why is it Pink?" he wondered. He got up and looked around, "Hey wait, this isn't my room" he spoke out loud. A pillow flew into his face, as it fell off he saw Tenten in a pure white gown. Tenten just simply smiled at Neji, but soon started to frown. "Shouldn't you say something? Like nice dress or Tenten thanks for carrying me to your room or even thank you for taking care of me and staying with me all NIGHT!" 

Neji looked at Tenten blankly, he began to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Tenten face went raging red again and stormed out the room. "GOD!" he heard her yell through the hall.

The doorbell rang, Tenten quickly ran to it and open the door. Ino and Shikamaru stood there holding hands. "Wow Tenten you look so pretty!" Ino screamed with excitement. Tenten blushed, "So yeah…umm…sorry guys Neji is not ready yet."

"You can't be serious Tenten, come on even Shika is all dressed up for this day and he's usually too lazy to even to pick up the mail 2 feet at front of his doorstep" Ino complained. "First of all, the mail can easily be picked up when we get back. Secondly, why would I go outside to put something back in and go out again? I can just get it when I get home everyday," Shikamaru defended. "Yeah yeah whatever Shika you know I still love you." Ino laughed.

"Why can't Neji and I be like those two? Well it doesn't matter, it'll all change after tonight." Tenten thought out "Oh right, I'll go grab Neji right now." Ino grabbed on to Shikamaru's hand tightly until he started to hear them crack. "Shika, Tenten is going to get her chance tonight right? Don't you think she fit so well with Neji?"

Shikamaru was quickly flooded by Ino's questions and decided to take the easiest way out with a quick "I don't know Ino." Ino's excitement died down, "Aww Shika…"

It was taking a while so the couple just walked in and closed the door. Shikamaru leaned on the wall like the signature 'Neji wall leaning technique'. Ino paced around continuously until she tripped over a kunai handle sticking out. She fell on her face but found a small bottle with a note in it hiding underneath one of the couches. Her curiosity quickly over took her pain. She uncorked the bottle and yanked out the note. "Oh hey, it's a poem from Neji to Tenten!" she squealed with excitement. She read it out with her eyes but couldn't help saying, 'Aww' every few lines.

**The Hidden Angel**

_The moonlight sky fills the night_

_When I stare of into the moon so bright_

I see a person whose face I can never see

_I don't know why but this person is special to me_

_She turns with eyes I cannot see_

_And wraps her arms of hope around me_

_She told me to train harder each and everyday _

_And I dothat thinkingI'll meet this person one day_

_Thinking with all my strength and power _

_No matter what comes I will protect her_

_But during that one night I saw the girl's face_

_It became clear to me what was the case_

_She wasn't a girl from my dream_

_She was the angel on my team_

Ino quickly ran over and showed the poem to Shikamaru. In his mind he knew what she wanted him to do. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a pen and scrap paper and started to write. He try to concentrate on the poem but felt it was too troublesome to write it now so he put everything away and went back to leaning on the wall. "I'll just do it later, man so troublesome" he spoke under his breath.

After a while they started to hear glass smashing and Tenten voice yelling at Neji. "Hurry up Neji, put this on and go, Ino and Shikamaru are already waiting outside."

An hour later the two finally came down. Tenten still in her white gown and Neji grumpily followed behind her in a tux. "Well don't you look fancy today Neji" Ino giggled. They chatted a bit and left to meet Naruto and Hinata at the meeting place.

Once again walking up the road, passing the Hyuuga's house, passing Shikamaru's house and finally passing the very empty Yamanaka's house. As they passed it Tenten eye's darted around and looked at it. Some how Ino manages to maintain it and keep it tidy even though she's merely a Genin and sadly she's living alone. "I gotta ask her about that later," Tenten thought, "my house is just drop dead messy."

They soon arrived at a burned down building. Ino walked over to a sakura tree and yanked at the branch. The front of burnt building slide into the ground revealing an overly decorated house. Tenten went to knock on the door, Naruto opened it and his jaws dropped when he saw Ino and Tenten. Neji notice Naruto's staring at Tenten so he gave him a cold stare. Naruto quickly backed away, "hehe nice dress you two," and step aside for his four friends in. Hinata came running down the stairs but then she tripped at fell. Naruto dashed through the crowd of people and caught her. Hinata blushed, but it appeared she doesn't pass out when she touch him. She got back on her feet and brushed herself off. Before running off to Ino she gave Naruto a soft peck on his cheek "Thanks…Naruto-kun for saving me". He lept with excitement and shouted "WOOHOO!"

* * *

Back outside, Kin, Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara waited underneath the shadow. "My my looks like their having a little party and didn't invite the party queen" Sakura laughed. "What are you talking about Sakura? Obviously I'm the queen of any party," Kin responded. "What did you say Kin? You wanna settle this right now?" Sakura quickly challenge Kin's attitude. 

"God, Kin get over here, Sasuke get your girlfriend under control" Gaara said emotionlessly. "Sorry I'm late" Shino appeared out of no where."Yeah yeah sandy-boy what ever you say" Kin skipped happily over beside Shino. Sasuke said no words but motioned his head to tell Sakura to get into position. Sakura gave in and lept out of sight into the trees.

* * *

Inside the party went into full swing, mainly due to everyone cheering on Chouji to chug down 12 gallons of Root Bear. Tenten walked out on to the balcony and stare at the setting sun. Neji's eyes followed Tenten's movement but he didn't move from the punch bowl. "Here, take it and give it to her" Shikamaru slammed a small box into Neji's hands. Neji looked at Shikamaru, "what's this for?" "Ino knew you wouldn't get your money back in time so she bought it for you, seriously don't ask how she knows. Supposedly it's her shopping 6th sense. She said you're going to owe her big time for this," Shikamaru stated as he shrugged. Neji rotate the box around with his fingers. "Right, Tenten's waiting I better go." He headed off to find Tenten. Shikarmaru turned around "man with Ino's kind of wrapping … that thing won't last if it drops." 

"Tenten…Tenten…Tenten" Neji shouted as he ran out to the balcony. Tenten turned around "what's the matter Neji?" Neji braced himself, "umm… I don't know how to say this but…here goes." "Yes Neji?" "Tenten I wanted to give you this," Neji pulled out the box. "Oh Neji, you didn't have to get anything," Tenten's said softly. "Don't be silly tonight we're all gathered here to celebrate your birthday Tenten. I wanted to get you something special." He lifted up the box slowly and opened the cover. A shiny necklace lied right in between with an old poem attached to it. Neji gently lifted up the necklace and walked over to Tenten. Tenten blushed as she saw the necklace. He lifted it up to her neck. "Tenten I love..."

Suddenly flying out from the trees kunais rained across the balcony. Neji dropped the necklace and covered Tenten. "Oh wow, what a hero wannabe eh?" Sakuraappearedon topof a tree branch. A bell flew by Neji's ear. "Oh no… it's Kin's" Neji quickly covered Tenten's ear. "Smart move boy, but what about your own ears?" Kin laughed. "Now Shikamaru," Ino yelled as she jumped off from the roof landing on the balcony and catching the bell before it hit the wall. Then the shadows from the trees shifted revealing Gaara and Sasuke. "I'm amazed you sensed our presence Ino, you're the last one I would suspect," Sasuke quickly responded. A strong gust of wind picked up. "Well then since we're all here let's get this little party started," Temari sneered as she came walking out from behind the trees.

* * *

Thank you readers for reading up till now. I know my story isn't as great as many others but you guys still took the time to read it. Did you guys enjoy my poem? It took me a while to think of it XD Be grateful to hear your comments! I've loved the reviews I've been getting and hopefully will get more soon. Because I felt so happy to see so much review I've decided I'll lower the wait for this week only and release the next chapter on Sunday. (If you haven't noticed I usually update every Sunday, but this is a special week!) 


	11. The Morning That Never Comes

**Disclaimer:** Nope still don't own Naruto, but story is still mines

**Editor's Note:** I've decided to push the limits and actually stop being lazy and write 2 chapters this week. Well I kinda wrote Chapter 10 on Wednesday and this one on Saturday. Hope you guys enjoy and keep those reviews coming, they really do help writers like me improve .

* * *

Chapter 11 **(The Morning that Never Comes)**

"The sense of hatred is in the air even the sky is getting uneasy,but fear notI shall vanquish all those that stands in my Temari's way," Rock Lee raged. "My Temari?" Ino laughed "you make her sound like an object." "You dare laugh at my speeches? I shall purge the world of your presense Ino" Rock Lee shouted as he attacked Ino. Shikamaru caught Rock Lee's fist and stopped two inches from Ino's face. "Hey buddy, hands off," Shikamaru spoke as he slowly lowered Rock Lee's fist. He motioned his thumb to hischest"she's mine, besides what happen to all your righteous and justice? Attacking a girl first?" he punched Rock Lee in the face and sent him flying through the trees. "LEE" Temari yelled. She turned back to face Ino and Shikamaru. "Hey your fight is with me Temari. I'm goingto make you pay for ruining my party!Why are you so eager to pick on Ino?" Tenten challenged.

"SASUKE" Naruto shouted as he flew out of the top window with Hinata following close behind him. "We are here for the girls, stay out of it Naruto or you'll be sorry," Sasuke warned. "Oh really? You mess with Hinata you're going havetodeal with me." He pulled Hinata behind him."Come Sasuke show me that 'awesome power' you got!" Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down.

In the mean time Ino and Sakura met eye to eye. "Ino I'll give you a ten second head start to run, it wouldn't be very fun if you die too fast," Sakura laughed. "Oh you are so going to regret this Sakura," Ino responded as she head into the trees.

Shino walked closer to Shikamaru. "Master of the shadows," Shino spoke slowly "your fight is with me." Shikamaru looked up, "Shino I would never have thought you would be a part of their team, but I guess I have no choice." Shikamaru readied himself.

A large gust of wind blew through the air and sent Tenten flying into the wall. All the ninjas saw the collapsing wall and sensed the darkness growing from fight going on outside. They fled quickly screaming at the top of their lungs. "Oh the sound of fear, I so love this night so much Sasuke," Sakura said poetically. A kunai flew out from the trees and cut off parts of Sakura's hair. "I told you that you'll regret it girl." Ino stood up on the tree branch, "next time I won't miss."

"You ruined my party Temari, now you're going to pay." Tenten got up and pulled out her staff. "Are you going to ttry that little trick like last time? Well I'm sorry to tell you girl but Sasuke already blocked the skies of both the stars and the moon. Since Hinata is the girl of the sun she can't even use her powers here." Tenten shot a death glare at Temari. "She's right though, without the moon how can I fight against her?" Tenten thought out.

"Lee, tell me why are you on their side?" Neji questioned "what happened to all your virtues?" "Power is what will save all those that we love Neji, I know you want it too, with power you can do anything," Lee spoke. "It's true I train to get stronger, better, faster, but I … I DO IT FOR THE GIRL I LOVE," Neji shouted. "Oh Neji…" Tenten spoke softly. Temari slammed Tenten in the face with her fan. "Feelings for a boy in the middle of a fight will only get you killed," Temari preached as she stomped on Tenten's helpless body.

Hinata and Kin met for the first time in battle. "What a soft little girl, I must say Naruto must have a terrible taste if he likes girls like you," Kin mocked. Hinata looked up, but not with the soft eyes but ones with… 'Byakugen'. "So you're Kin? Normally I have no interest in fighting others, but for a person like you… I guess I'll have to make an exception," Hinata challenged.

Gaara stood there, on the branch. It looked like he was thinking how to defeat all of them. He's eyes watched track the fights happening below him. He thought to himself, "…Man…I'm hungry." He lept off the branch and made his way towards the hole in the wall. He was almost there when Ino kicked Sakura in the face and sent her flying in front of Gaara and smashing into the food table. Gaara's eyes opened widely, "MY FOOD" He shouted at Sakura. "Oh hey Gaara, calm down it wasn't my fault it was hers" Sakura pointed at Ino as she tried to get up and then slipped on the spelt tropical punch. Gaara summoned out some sand and then shaped it into a fist. Right before he swung it at Ino. Chouji stepped in front of Gaara. "Whoa, hey man take a chill pill. munch munch munch Here have some of my chips." He offered his bag of chips to Gaara, who immediately return the sand into his urn. "Here's a tip man, never get in a fight between two girls," Chouji whispered into Gaara's ear. "Well… I don't care as long as my stomach is happy…I don't care what those two do," Gaara spatted out some chips while talking "but man these are some good chips." "Yeah you think so? Here I'll make a deal with you, you leave Sasuke side and teach me some killer moves and I'll let you in on my unlimited supplies of chips," Chouji offered. "Well uh…" Gaara looked at the chip, "Sasuke…side has power but… man these chips ARE GOOD." Gaara looked at Chouji then turned around looking at the fight outside, "you know what Chouji? I'm tired of hearing Sakura arguing with Kin, it's a deal, I'll ditch them and teach ya some moves but you're going to let me in on those chips." Chouji's eye lit up "awesome, I mean sure of course, ANYTHING." The two left the broken down building.

Sakura stared blankly as the front door shut as Gaara and Chouji left. "Uh… did Gaara just leave to eat chips?" Ino appeared in front of Sakura. "Well Chouji got this super talent with persuading people with chips, but enough of that I'm here to finish what I started you poor excuse for a poodle" Ino insulted as her kick connected with Sakura chest and sent her flying back outside. Sakura got up "Ino, you're insults are worst than your fighting skills, but no matter you'll die here tonight." She threw a shuriken and it cut the line sending two logs flying at Ino. Ino smiled "well I guess I can put something Neji taught me to use," she stared at the logs flying at her "now all I got to do is focus my chakra, see the line in which air breaks with the object, with that I'll be able to use the Divine Cut." The logs flew faster and faster through the air but to Ino they looked as if they're frozen in time. "I see it, the line it's there, DIVINE CUT!" Using both her hands she sliced the two longs right in half without difficulty. "You know what Sakura? You're right I shouldn't call you a poodle, you're nothing but a little lapdog." "What is wrong with this girl, she's suppose to be the weakest out of the six of them," Sakura thought "Ino, I've had fun tonight but I guess we'll have to settle this another time!" Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke. Ino coughed as the smoke reached her "curse you…" she spoke under her breath.

Dark clouds appeared overhead and a thunderstorm started. The brutal war between both sides continued on, Shikamaru used the bugs' shadow and took control over Shino's body. "Shino, you lost, just give it up," Shikamaru spoke as he walked up towards Shino. "Not yet," Kin threw a needle into Shikamaru's arm. Ino turned around to see Shikamaru yell in pain as the needle forced it way into his vain.. "SHIKA" Ino screamed as she ran by Shikamaru's side. The rain continue to pour. As Ino's tear flowed down her soft face she looked towards Shikamaru's face. Shino shake his head as he backed away. "I got careless, I should have use the bugs as decoy, well I better get out of here, Kin take care of her then meet me back at the hideout." Shino vanished leaving Kin to fight against Hinata and now the raging Ino. Ino shot a death glare at Kin. "Don't worry Shika I'll be back real soon as she gently lowered him onto a blanket of flower petals she made. "Oh man...i'm in real trouble here" Kin thought. Hinata appeared infront of her "I forgot to return the favor for what you did to Naruto, but here, I'll do it right now." Hinata slammed Kin hard in the stomach rocketing her back into the trees. The impact echoed inside of Kin and she knew it fractured many of her ribs.

"Kin" Shino spoke quickly, he returned to find the girl cratered deep into the ground. Apparently Ino got to Kin before Shino did. He picked her up and let his insects loose against Hinata and Ino and then escaped into the forest. The insects were quickly mowed down by Ino's flower petal jutsu. "God I can't believe she got away." Ino raced back to Shikamaru.

"Argh.. Naruto worst than fighting me, you wasted my time by just staring at me for five hours straight. Temari, Lee, we'll retreat for now, meet me back at the hideout." "Oh man you ruining my fun," Temari complained as she stomped on Tenten one more time before she vanished. "Neji even though we haven't cross arms yet, I look forward to another battle against you," Lee spoke "now good night to you." Neji watched as Lee left the battle, his eye dart around looking for Tenten. He saw her lying beside Shikamaru as Ino was tending to her wounds using strands of flower petals as bandages. Ino looked at Neji, "you owe me for that necklace and saving her life." Neji's face went red "What? I can't believe you Ino, how can you say such a thing at a time like this?" Ino laughed gently, "I was kidding about Tenten so help me carry her back to your place, but you still owe me for that necklace you know," she spoke as she lifted Shikamaru to his feet. Neji looked towards the horizon as the sun began to rise while carrying Tenten in his arms. The fight had taken up the whole night and finally the sun appeared. The stormas welldisappeared as fast as it had appeared.

* * *

Hmm that's it for this week, be sure to check in next Sunday for the next chapter, I've got no ideas in mind for what next chapter is about so I can't give any previews just yet. But feel free to give me some ideas through reviews! Fatal Dusk out 


	12. The Night Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mines, but still my nice story

Author/Editor's notes: Okay so forgive me okay? i was flooded this week, so i didn't really have time to think of a great chapter. BUT i do have a nice one to follow this one. Be sure to check in next sunday!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Night Before the Storm**

Tenten's party was ruined and the fight had last the entire night. The group broke off in the fork in the road. Shikamaru walked Ino home. When they arrived in front of her house the flowers suddenly began to blossom. "What the?" Shikamaru spoke. Ino watched the flowers open, then her vision began to fade. She stumbled backwards, "What's going on Shika… I don't…feel so …" Ino collapsed on to the ground.

Flashback 

_She was Sakura, she was a konuchi of Kohana. Her name brought strength to the hearts of many. She is Ino, she is a konuchi of Kohana. Her name brings courage to the hearts of many. They were, the two flowers of Kohana._

_They have been through many battles together. Every time they were together Kohana never seems to lose. They're bond was so strong not even the sands of time can break them. Until that fateful day, when Sasuke came to choose, his strongest flower. The two friends, who had been together forever, came face to face in duel to win the heart of a boy who had sworn to protect the winner forever. The battle raged on, between the two blows after blows, skills after skills. They were equal in strength and in will. Both wanted to win and neither could afford to lose. Then came the breaking point between the two. Sasuke spoke up in the middle of the fight. "The one who truly wants my heart will surrender now, she has nothing else to prove." Sakura and Ino stared at each other. It was a test to see what they wanted more. To lose the chance of becoming Chunin and become the love of Sasuke, or to press on to becoming a Chunin. The two continue to stare at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. "If there is no will to fight, then I shall declare this battle a draw and neither participant will continue," the judge of the battle called out. "Wait…" Ino stopped the judge "I will…surrend…" Before she finished Sakura flew into her face. "Too bad Ino, you missed your chance at BOTH things." Sakura's attack sent Ino into the wall. "The winner of the match, is SAKURA," declared the judge as he held Sakura's hand up into the air. "Good job Sakura, I shall choose you, for you have the strength that Ino doesn't," Sasuke took Sakura hands and left the arena with her. _

_Shikamaru jump towards the rubble, he quickly cleared the debris by throwing some pieces that could easily outweight Chouji. "INO," Shikamaru shouted as he digged through the pieces. Finally he founded the unconscious girl and severly injured from the long fight. He smiled as he held her in his hands "you fought well Ino," he praised her._

"Hey Ino wake up?" Shikamaru gently tap her in the face. Ino opened her eyes, blinked a few times before finally sitting up, then looked at Shikamaru. "I've never thought losing could be so wonderful," Ino spoke out randomly. She had lost the chance to be Sasuke in the past but now she has Shikamaru. "Eh? What are you talking about Ino?" Shikamaru asked her again. "Oh nothing Shika… you will never figure it out even with your IQ." "Women, so troublesome" he muttered. "Hey Shika, mind if you came over tonight, I'm not feeling that well," Ino pleaded Shikamaru. "Uh…well this was strange, a girl asking a guy to come over at night? What is wrong with this girl?" Shikamaru thought. Eventually he gave into Ino's famous whining ability.

Later that night, Ino walked out on to her balcony and stared at the stars. "They postponed the Chunin exams ever since Sasuke took off with Sakura," Ino spoke to herself, "I want a rematch, but first I need to learn some more skills before I pulverize that Sakura." "Yo…Ino" Shikamaru yelled up, "open up the door." "You are a ninja Shikamaru, it doesn't take you much to reach my balcony right?" Ino joked. Shikamaru walked up against the wall until he reached Ino's balcony. "Hey Ino, I got something for your wounds," Shikamaru said as he searched his basket. He took out a bottle all wrapped up nicely with a ribbon on top. "Oh Shika… you didn't have to" Ino lied as she blushed. Shikamaru opened up the bottle to reveal … a bunch of chess pieces. "WAH? WHAT ARE THOSE?" Ino yelled at Shikamaru. "Umm.. chess pieces? I figured you can learn a thing or two from playing me. I was getting bored, I beat my father seventy-two times before I came over. It helps releases stress and really makes you think like what is your opponents next move? What would be the best counter attack? Master this game and you will have learned a new skill for a real fight." Shikamaru described in full detailed. Ino had a hard time figuring out what piece does what movement so she, taped faces on to each pieces. "Uh Ino, I get that you're trying to learn, but did you have to put your face on the Queen and mine on the King? Hmm Neji are the rooks and Tenten are the Knights. Hinata as bishops but why is Naruto a bunch of pawns. Isn't one annoying enough?" "Well let see, umm I don't like having my looks shared so I can only be the queen, you're too lazy to move so you're the king. Neji is crazy at taking out pretty much anything in his way, Tenten is always jumping head first into a fight. Hinata doesn't like to attack directly in front of her and Naruto is always annoying everyone with his shadow clones," Ino smiled happily.

After two hours, Shikamaru still haven't beaten Ino yet. "What the, Ino has no idea what kind of fortress she built with her pieces. What an amazing tactic, using pawns as decoys for her bishops to slowly pick off my army. Some how she manage to seal off all four sides with her rooks." Shikamaru bit his lips, "man this isn't going too well for me." "Hey Shika, let's finish this silly game some other time, how about we go out for a midnight training session? I got something i really wanna try out."


	13. Ino's Secret Techinque

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but this story is my own

**Author/Editor's Notes: **I've been playing around this unique idea dealing with the cosmos for a while. (I'm pretty sure this is an original idea being introduce to Naruto, if not forgive me XP) Although I'm not sure if people are entirely following my story or not. I recently read one of the reviews and it requested for a clarification. Of course I'll let my story handle the explanations i hope my writing ability is up to you reader's expectation.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ino's Secret Technique **

Ino had told Shikamaru that she wanted to try something new on him. "Alright are you ready Shikamaru?" Ino smiled "ready or not here I go!" Ino raised both her palm towards Shikamaru. As she closed her eyes the image of the star reappeared on her forehead. "With the power granted within me, I call upon the sacred power of the stars, open forth and reveal a new power. Div…" Ino's concentration was quickly cut short by someone's grunt. "One word of advice, if you're going to use any skills come up with shorter names!" She whirled around and saw a figure standing on top of the fence. Shikamaru looked up, "oh…god…don't you people ever get tired?" Shikamaru thought.

There stood Kin, underneath the moonlight. "You really wanna try something out, I got something for yeah." She reached into her side and pulled out a kunai. "But seriously Ino, it's not like I have anything you but seeing you with Shikamaru just makes me sick." Ino watched Kin's hand and prepared her to defend herself. "Die Ino," Kin shouted as she hurled the kunai at Ino's face." Ino took a quick glance, but she stumbled back when she saw the kunai split into three. Ino raised her hand and pulled out a kunai hidden in her hair. As she blocked the first one the other two went off course and flew at Shikamaru's right side. Ino turned around "SHIKA" she screamed. "YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP" a mysterious voice came out of no where. Shikamaru continue to stare at Kin. "God you are annoying," he reached his hands out and caught the two kunais without looking. "Ino if you want a target to practice on well then, there you go," he pointed at Kin "I'll be inside making some ice tea…you want anything?" Shikamaru smirked. "WHAT? Don't you dare think she already won," Kin shouted.

"Thanks Shika, you already stalled her long enough," Ino smiled as she turned her palm in Kin's direction. Kin gasped as she looked down at her feet, the shadows surrounded her body and began to hold her down. "With the power granted within me, I call upon the sacred power of the stars, open forth and reveal a new power. Div" Ino was again interrupted by a kunai spearing into her left arm. As Ino screamed in pain a second figure appeared. "Sakura…you" Ino looked up as she held onto her wound. "Man, Kin you almost got hit, if anything happened Shino would go berserk." Sakura placed her hands on Kin's chest, a bright light shone for a few seconds then all the shadows disperse. "TURN THAT DOWN NOW!" the mysterious voice came again.

Inside Shikamaru waited patiently for Ino's tea to finish boiling. A few moments later he grabbed a cup poured in the hot water, shoved in a tea bag and grabbed his can of Ice tea. He ran out holding with both drinks in his hands. "Ino," Shikamaru ran up beside her "here Ino, have some tea." Shikamaru looked up at Sakura. "Stars existed everywhere and at anytime in the sky. The number of stars are countless, by which I mean Ino's potential is also endless. Don't think you have beaten Ino just yet Sakura." Shikamaru chugged down the rest of his can of Ice tea. "If you're so good, try and block this." He hurled the can at Sakura's face. Sakura quickly slapped the can away with her hands, but Shikamaru appeared behind them. "Been a while since I last use this but oh well," He smacked his hands on both of the girls back. "Don't worry, both of you aren't even my type," Shikamaru smiled as his hands glowed. Kin and Sakura were shot high into the sky as their back went into flames.

Ino looked up, "here's my chance." She clapped her hands together, "alright I guess I'll have to do it the other way around this time." Kin noticed Ino had gotten up. She quickly threw a shuriken at Ino. "With the power granted within me, I call upon the sacred power of the stars, open forth and reveal a new power. Divine Wings" Ino chanted. Angelic like wings shot out of her back and deflected the shuriken. Sakura's eye widen, "when did she get so strong!" "Divine Wings of the stars, scatter and summon forth a power stronger than the sun and the moon," Ino continued to chant. The feather shot out from the wings, and flew upwards into the sky, "now feathers of stars, let an endless star fall rain on my enemies." Ino shouted. The feather turned to face Sakura and Kin. They glowed for a quick second then flew at the girls. Shikamaru looked up, as he watched the feathers continuously cut at the two girls then he thought for a moment if Ino was planning to test this on him.

A third shadow shot up from the ground into the sky. "What's Rock Lee doing here?" Ino thought. Rock Lee quickly knocked away Ino's feathers. They disperse and reformed into wings behind Ino. "Oh Lee, thanks for saving us," Sakura hugged on to Rock Lee. "Well uh Sakura, if Sasuke found out about this…it won't be good for either of us right?" "Oh right," Sakura let go and pointed her bloody finger at Ino. "you're are going to pay" Sakura shouted. "GOD YOU KEEP IT DOWN GIRL OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" The mysterious voice came again.

Sakura turned around, but saw no one so she continued to ready her assault. "I've felt your attack," she licked the blood from her mouth, "now here's mine." Sakura had a glowing aura in bright blue color. "Moonlight Raid!" Sakura shouted as she disappeared. Ino kicked as she turned around but Sakura grabbed onto her leg. "Nice try, Ino but you can't stop me now." Ino struggled as hard as she could but couldn't break lose of Sakura's grip. "Bye Ino," Sakura shouted fist glowed and flew at Ino's chest. A whirlwind picked up and ran over Sakura. Ino fell backwards and stared up. She looked at a boy with his hood on and a little puppy beside him. "I told you to shut up girl, now I'm going to have to make you. Getsuga!" The attack sent Sakura flying into Kin and Rock Lee. A second whirlwind picked up and launched all three far into the sky.

The wind died down and the figure held out his hands. He pulled Ino up off the ground. Shikamaru walked out of the shadows, "Yo, Kiba what's up" he greeted the boy while throwing him a can. "Nice, Ice tea man I love this stuff, helps me sleep. Hey Shikamaru take better care of her alright?" "No problem, we'll try not to disturb you next time." Shikamaru and Kiba clapped each other hands. Ino smiled happily at the two. The cheerful moment only lasted a few seconds until Inofelt her eyes growing heavy, she struggleto keep them open but in the end she felt exhaustedthen she collapsed. Shikamaru and Kiba quickly turned around to see her screaming in pain. "There must have been poison in that girl's kunai." "We better get her some help fast, I'll go a head and have a talk with Tsunade about this. You take her to the medical center alright?"

"Gotcha, and Kiba"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man"

"No problem," Kiba smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Preview: Next time on His Friend for Life, Her Love till death. The poison is spreading through Ino's body, according to Tsunade she has five days left to live and the herbs that are needed are at least seven days walk away. What's this? Tenten came up with a plan? Next time Chapter 14: Tenten's Canon!. 


	14. Tenten's Canon

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters aren't mines. Story is though

**Editor's/Author's Notes: **Tada surprise surprise bet you didn't know I would update all of a sudden! Anyways this chapter is filled with action packed goodness read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tenten's Canon**

Shikamaru lifted up Ino and carried her. "Her body feels so cold, man I better hurry!" He rushed down the main street dodging vegetables crates and ducking under signs. Just as Shikamaru made it to the doors of the medical center. He crashed into Naruto who was running out of it. Naruto was knocked off his feet and sent flying into a near by pole. "Sorry Naruto, but I'm in hurry," Shikamaru blurted out as he charged in. Naruto rubbed his head and looked into the window.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba bursted into Tsunade's new office. Tsunade gave him a cold stare as her new doors quickly fell off their hinges. "Kiba, this better be important."

Kiba panted as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry Tsunade-senpai, but I came to inform you that Shikamaru and Ino was attacked last night by Sakura, Kin and Rock Lee. Ino was hitted by a kunai and I have reason to believe that kunai was dipped in poison."

Tsunade looked at Kiba, "Kiba, this isn't news to me."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Hinata and Naruto were also attacked. Apparently they got to Hinata as well. She's was also sent to the medical center, we found out what the poison was but the herbs for the antidote is seven days walk from here. The doctors think she only have five days to live," Tsunade explained in full detail, "Get Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten and Neji here as soon as you can."

Kiba was shocked by the news but quickly nodded at Tsunade's command and left for the center.

* * *

Back at the medical center, "man what hit me?" Naruto felt a bump on his head. He saw Shikamaru at the reception desk waving his hand around while carrying Ino in the other. Then one of the doctors came out of a set white door and took Ino into a room. Shikamaru looked at the ground as he paced himself inside. Naruto ran in and patted him on his shoulders. "Hey Shikamaru, why are you so down? Ino will be alright won't she?"

Shikamaru turned to face Naruto. "She was poisoned by Sakura last night and I have bad feeling this might be fatal."

Naruto looked at the ground too. His eyes were shut and tears started to pour out. "Shikamaru, last night… Sasuke and Shino attacked Hinata and me. Sasuke…he…got to Hinata before I could stop him."

Shikamaru turned to face Naruto, "don't worry Kohona has some of the best doctors they'll be fine. But until they are all better we must believe in them alright?"

Naruto nodded and then smiled.

Kiba arrived at the medical center just as the two were about to leave. "Shikamaru, Naruto Tsuande-senpai wanted to see you. It's about Ino's and Hinata's condition."

The three left immediately for the office. Not long after the group met up with Negi and Tenten who were also on their way to Tsunade's office.

Before the group had chance to knock, Naruto broke down Tsunade's newly fixed doors. Tsunade's eye went blank as she saw her new doors broken down, again. She punched her desk a bit too hard out of rage and broke it in half. She looked down and scrambled her hair as to what happen to her desk. Finally pulling herself together she went on to explain about the poison. "As you all are aware the kunais were dipped in poison. But this one has a special quality; once it infects the host it will quickly break off the connection from the brain to the rest of the body. The doctors have a cure for this but the herbs that are required are seven days walk away."

"Only seven days if we walk right? Then I'll just run there and back," Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Not that simple Naruto, after you get there you still have to find them, also you still have to come back which means in total that would be a fourteen day trip with only a five day limit," Shikamaru described.

"Then what are we going to do? Hinata AND Ino are both in danger here don't take this so calmly!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru.

"Wait hold on, I got a plan guys. Listen up I have this firework canon hidden back in my room it can fire anything of any size even us." Tenten shouted with excitement.

"Wait. How can you have something so big like a canon in your room without me knowing?" Neji questioned loudly.

"Well heh, my room kinda have this extra basement underneath and I was bored so I built a canon for next year fireworks!" Tenten stated as a sweat drop flowed down her face.

Neji gave a weird look at Tenten, "Anyways it's settled we'll use Tenten's canon to get us there. We'll find the herbs as fast as we can run back here," Neji summarized.

The group was about to leave until Tsunade gave them a warning. "I would send some Jounins to help you kids out but they all ready have their hands full with S ranked missions. But I have to warn you, the valley where the herbs grow floods with poison every three days. As well there exists a band of shinobis down there, they specialize in using poison and they don't like seeing strangers picking their flowers. Take this jar with you, it'll help you out."

When they arrived at the Hyuuga's household they rushed to Tenten's room and quickly dragged the canon out of the basement.

Neji put on a pair of sunglasses and a started to draw on the ground. "Okay according to these calculations we're going to need to fire at the angle," Neji explained.

Tenten quickly angled her canon accordingly. She was about to question how Neji knew how to calculate all this but then she decided it was better off not known. Kiba gave a picture of the herb to Tenten and then offered to fire it. She nodded but then she gave him a warning. "Kiba, you better not break my canon otherwise I'll break your neck."

A sweat drop appeared on Kiba's head, "umm heh…sure… Tenten….i'll be extra careful…heh.."

As the group held onto each hand, Shikamaru continuously repeated to himself, "man this is crazy, we're going to get blown to pieces by Tenten's canon. That's the second worst way to go except dieing in Naruto's stomach."

Kiba grabbed on to the string. The expression on his face changed immediately. "I Feel GREATO. READY! CAUSE I'M BURRRNINGG," he shouted with excitement as he yanked the string. The group was hurled high into sky. After a few hours of airtime they landed into a bunch of treetops. "Man Tenten what the heck is your canon made of? How can it fire us this far and this long?" Neji asked. Tenten just shrugged.

The group hastily landed on the ground and quickly found the herbs. They picked enough to fill the jar. But before they left the site, Naruto quickly grabbed a few more and jammed them into his pockets.

The group hastily made their way towards Kohona. Just as they were about to leave they found themselves quickly persuaded by several masked ninjas. The followers threw several kunais towards the group. Tenten stopped and quickly deflected them off with her staff. "You three hurry back, this is my fight." Neji turned around and stopped. "Shikamaru, Naruto we're counting on you two to save them. Don't ask just hurry." Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and gave him a nodded and hurried on ahead with the herbs.

Neji stood beside Tenten and held on to her hand. "You're wrong Tenten, this isn't your fight. This is OUR fight," he spoke out loud as he stared at a near by tree branched with two mysterious figures standing on it.

"Neji, I shall finished what we started last time," Rock Lee shouted out.

"Tenten, you can't escape this time. Also I'm prepared for your little moon power trick," Temari sneered.

"They have no idea who their messing with do they Neji?" Tenten smiled.

"Nope." Neji stated bluntly as he removed the sunglasses.

* * *

**Preview:** Next time on His Friend for Life, Her Love till Death. Neji and Tenten faces off against Temari and Rock Lee. Tenten is smiling, does she have a secret technique up her sleeves? Shikamaru and Naruto are attacked by Sasuke. Naruto tries to hold him off leaving Shikamaru with the desperate race against time. Next time, Chapter 15 The Deadly Race Against Time 


	15. Desperate Race

**Author notes:** Gome I've just been totally distracted since exams and summer vacation. So the last few months I've just been completely swamped but school is starting soon which means another weekly update I hope . Still I'm planning to start my own Manga series going it's called Shardz of Destiny but that's not what you guys came to read was it? Alright hope I didn't lose my touch of horribleness In story writing.

**Chapter 15: The Deadly Race Against Time**

Temari gave Tenten a piercing glare. Tenten returned the look by raising her eyebrow as if she wasn't worried at all. "Are you trying to mock me Tenten? Don't give yourself too much credit, last was a fluke and you knew it," Temari shouted out with her voice finally breaking the long silence.

The wind howled as the four continue their long staring contest. Temari being the first to flinch against Tenten confidence started to stumble. Rock Lee knew if it went on much longer the silence would probably cause Temari to snap. Without a sound he quickly disappeared and went behind Neji. "Forgive me but this battlefield belongs to us," Rock Lee spoke to warn Neji showing his honor.

Neji raised his left hand and easily deflected back Rock Lee who immediately attempt another kick. Tenten noticing Neji easily keeping Rock Lee at bay took the opportunity to charge Temari. She flung her Kunai with pinpoint accuracy and at alarming rate in speed. Temari had just barely been able to raise her fan to deflect the shot, but it was already too late Tenten had actually ran across the wind and made her way around Temari after her first throw. This time Tenten reached into her pocket and pullout a new version of a kunai. This one slightly different it's size and length were defiantly much longer than a standard kunai size would be. She raised it to meet her head level. "Temari, as a very very dear friend of mine won't you accept this tiny gift," Tenten gave a grin as she hurl the kunai at Temari. Once again Temari turn around and ready her fan to deflect it. The wind picked up and a blew Tenten out of the air, but her kunai kept flying as if nothing has happen. Surprised Temari quickly raised her fan as a shield. As if without resistance the kunai pierced straight through and spear Temari in the chest. Luckily for her it didn't hit anything fatal. With the blood slowly flowing out of the wound Temari quickly found herself losing consciousness. Even though Tenten and Temari has been enemies now she refused to finish off Temari. "You got lucky I was only testing these things out, next time though it won't miss," Tenten shouted. With a satisfied smile Tenten hurried off to see how Neji was doing.

The air seemed to be thicker when Tenten arrived at the scene. She noticed two shadows in the far distance. With a closer look she found Neji actually struggling against Rock Lee. Several blows from Rock Lee in the same part of Neji arms started to take effect. Knowing Rock Lee famous for his amazing speed Neji closed his eyes so they wouldn't tire out from watching him. Next calmed himself down and waited the wind to shift past his ears to listen to Rock Lee strikes. "Right!" he shouted as he deflected a savage blow with his palm. "Left!" once again he deflected it. "Above" Neji shot his palm straight up striking Rock Lee in the chin. Stumbling from the attack Rock Lee jumped backed a few step. Neji notice Rock Lee's speed sharply falling after each succession of attacks. He gave a sigh of relief. Pulling out his sunglasses again he placed them on. "Alright Lee time to show you a move you have never seen before, I hope you're a fast runner!"

Neji gave a large roar as visible chakra flowed around his body and into the ground. With a second roar the ground started to split in two. With a third a wall of water burst through the crack in the grounds. "Now Tenten, I know you're watching go finish the job would ya?"

Tenten smiled, "with pleasure." Tenten made a large set of handsigns. As she finished the water quickly began to flow upwards forming a giant sphere. "Now I'll show you the newest move I just got, TENTEN'S CANON!"

The sphere shot through the air and aim straight for Rock Lee. He leapt out of the way. "After all that is that all you got?" Rock Lee shouted as he watched the Sphere explode across the ground where he was standing. Tenten gave a smirk, "it wouldn't be a canon if it didn't hit right?" Rock Lee turned and found another sphere of water shot at him. Before he could react the sphere turned into a small concentrated blue orb. As if he was literally shot with a canon ball Rock Lee felt the bones in the body cracking under the high pressure of the ball. The force sent him and the water ball straight through several mountain tops. With a small worried look on her face Tenten turned to Neji, "do you think I over did it?" Neji looked through the scene as a giant hole was clearly visible across the mountain. "Well umm… I guess you could say…that" Neji gave a questioned look.

Shikamaru and Naruto hear the crash of impact and quickly turning around to see what happened. A stream of smoke shot through the air, quickly followed by Sasuke. He attacked Naruto aggressively sending flying through the trees. Shikamaru headed to where Naruto landed, "Don't worry about him Shikamaru I'll take him, I've got a score to settle." Shikamaru gave a worried look but didn't argue. He dash straight ahead hoping the jar he held had enough to save both Hinata and Ino. "Ino…." Shikamaru spoke to himself.

"That's a nice fist you got there Sasuke, how about you get a closer look at mines" Naruto shouted as his surprised attack caught Sasuke off-guard and landing directly in the eye. "ARGGHHH…. Naruto…..You are going to pay for that," Sasuke groan from the pain as he covered the injury area of his face with his hand.

Shikamaru looked towards the sun, "what's this… it's moving so fast… I'm running out of time." He hurried himself and picked up a faster pace. Just as he looked up to see the sun again Sakura sprang a trap on him. Hundreds of kunais with explosive notes attached to all of them. The explosion sent Shikamaru off his feet and sent him through the air. Another kunai flew towards him and exploded knocking the jar out of Shikamaru hands. Grabbing a tree branch to stop himself he watched as the jar exploded as it landed on the ground. Sakura quickly hurled another kunai with a tag towards the herbs. A shot horror went straight Shikamaru's face as he watched the hopes of Ino survival burn with the herbs. "You…..you'll pay for this Sakura," Shikamaru shouted with aggressions. Cracking his knuckles Shikamaru felt anger blind him of all other ideals and reason. He rushed Sakura with speed that far surpassed that of even Rock Lee's.

**Preview for Chapter 16:** Pheww been a while hasn't it? Anyways here goes. Shikamaru lost hope for saving Ino for there isn't enough time to go back and gather more. All he can think about now is to make Sakura suffer the same fate that awaits Ino. Naruto now dealing with Sasuke attempts to finish off the job quickly to get to Hinata. He mutters something about another secret technique. What with all these moves and more? Find out next time on Chapter 16: Burning with Hatred.


End file.
